Harry Potter and the Battle of Forks Washington
by rainbows light up the sky
Summary: Harry Potter/Twilight. What happens when Harry Potter and the Weasleys go to Forks, Washington to avoid Death Eaters trying to kill Harry, again? With the help of the Cullens, they try to take down the Death Eaters once and for all.
1. Visitors

I heard a _crack_ and some hushed voices from the front door. I looked at Edward and he smiled his beautiful half smile.

"Our visitors are here," Edward whispered.

"Visitors?" I repeated.

"Yes—listen."

I turned my head towards the door and listened very carefully.

"You did tell him we'd be coming, yeah?" the soft voice of a woman spoke, along with an English accent.

"Yes, of course, dear." The man on the other side of the door also had an accent.

"Charlisle," spoke Edward, "they're here."

I turned my head from the head and watched as Charlisle walked down the staircase.

"Thank you, Edward," replied Charlisle, placing his hand on the doorknob.

Charlisle opened the door.

"Arthur! Molly! How are you both?" he asked.

"Hullo, Charlisle," said Arthur. "We're fine, and glad you can help."

"Yes, well … come in, come in." Charlisle moved so he could let Arthur and Molly inside.

Arthur was tall and thin. His red hair was starting to leave his head. Molly, however, was short and plump. She also had red hair, though, more than the man with her.

"This is Edward," Charlisle said. Edward shook Arthur and Molly's hands. "And this is his wife, Bella." I shook their hands, too. "The others are out having something to eat, they should be back shortly."

Arthur was looking around the house with an odd twinkle in his eye.

"My God, Muggles really do have amazing things, don't they? What does this do?" asked Arthur pointing to the TV.

Had he really never seen a TV before? And what do _Muggles_ have that are so _amazing_? … what is a _Muggle_?

I looked at Edward, but he just mouthed, "Wait." I nodded my head and looked back at Arthur.

"That's a television," said Charlisle. "It shows many different things, like the news or sports …"

"Oh, yes, _tellies_ … I've read all about them," mused Arthur.

"Now, now, Arthur," said Molly, "we didn't come here to talk about this Muggle rubbish, we came _for a reason_!"

"Yes, dear. Charlisle, shall we start planning?"

"Of course, follow me up to my office."

Charlisle, Arthur and Molly went back up the stairs. I walked over to Edward.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley … they live just outside of Devon, in England … they're wizards," replied Edward.

"_Wizards_?" I asked.

"Yeah, they perform magic."

"_Magic_?"

I found this hard to believe … wizards … magic …!

"D—Do they know about _us_?" I asked

"They had a Minister for Magic who was one of us," Edward answered.

"You can be a wizard—with magic—and be a vampire?"

"Apparently so."

"Why are they here? What is Charlisle helping them plan?"

"It is a long story, Bella," said Edward.

"I've got time," I smiled.

Edward motioned to the sofa and we both sat.

"Ten years ago, there was a war … a battle, if you will—the Battle of Hogwarts … However, everything started years before. There was a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle whom changed his name to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort liked having _power_.

"There was a prophecy made, stating … a lot, really, but, on short, there was a boy that could out power Voldemort. Voldemort went after the boy … killed his parents, however, once he got to little Harry Potter, he couldn't do it … he couldn't kill him.

"For several years Harry had to fight Voldemort in one way or another. However, almost sixteen years after their first meeting, Harry killed Lord Voldemort.

"And now, followers of Lord Voldemort—Death Eaters—are after Harry Potter and his family. They're angry with Harry for taking away their leader. Charlisle has known the Weasley family for years … they knew he could help … they asked, and he responded … that's about it …"

"So these _Death Eaters_ are going to kill _Harry Potter_, and Charlisle needs to help … is that right?" I asked.

"Yes," responded Edward.

"Will there be a fight?" I whispered.

"If there is, it won't be like a vampire fight … they'll use magic."

Of course, magic. I wish I had some of that, it could come in use sometimes …

"Any other questions, Bella?" asked Edward.

I sighed. "A few."

"Go on."

"Okay … do wizards only live in England? Do they live in the US, too? What about Canada, or Mexico? Japan, Australia, Russia, China, Italy? Can wizards live forever, like us? Or do they die like humans? What are Muggles? Am I a Muggle? Are you a Muggle? Is Renesemee a Muggle? Do wizards use wands, or can they use their hands to conjure magic? How many wizards are there in the world? Do they out number vampires? Do wizards ride on brooms and magic—"

"Bella! Calm down; one question at a time," commented Edward. I saw a smile on his lips.

"Sorry," I said. I knew, at that moment, that if I were still human, I would have blushed.

"Wizards _do_ live in America, they live all over the world—"

"Then why can't the wizards _here_ help Mr Harry Potter and his family?" I asked.

"They didn't fight ten years ago, Bella. Saying that if there were to be a fight, they wouldn't really know what the impact would be," replied Edward, confidently.

"Okay …"

"Wizards die just like humans … _You _are a Muggle, _I_ am a Muggle, _Renesmee _is a Muggle—we have no magical ability."

As I took in all this new information Edward was telling, I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that there were two wizards upstairs, planning to attack and kill followers of an evil man that was already dead—Death Eaters … how do you eat _death_?

"Edward, forget the other questions … I only have one," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" he promoted.

"Are they—the wizards—coming _here_, to Forks, to fight?"

Edward sighed deeply and rested his head on the back of the sofa.

"I'm afraid so … but we will protect them. The farther they get from Europe, the better—and what Death Eater would think of Forks … in Washington … in America?"


	2. Welcome to Forks, Washington

Harry Potter landed roughly on the floor in front of the stone fireplace. After Flooing from England to America, it felt nice to lie on the floor without his whole body spinning. Harry stood and brushed the ash off his robes, walked to the side of the fireplace and waited for his wife and children to arrive, too. Within seconds, James and Albus Potter landed unsteadily beside their father, covered in ash.

"Wait a few more seconds for Mum, then we'll be off," Harry told his sons.

"Dad?" asked little Albus.

"Yes, Al?" replied Harry.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you before, Al, we're going to see friends of Grandma and Grandpa Weasley," Harry reassured him.

"Dad?" said James.

"What is it, James?" asked Harry.

"_Why_ are we going to visit Grandma and Grandpa's friends?"

Harry didn't have time to respond as the flames in the fireplace turned bright green, signaling Ginny Potter's arrival.

"Stand back, boys, Mum's coming," Harry told Albus and James.

The youngest male Potters quickly stepped back from the fireplace as their mother's legs came into view. Once the flames died down, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace with her and Harry's daughter, Lily, in her arms.

"Well, shall we be off?" she asked, walking over to her husband and sons.

"Of course. Come along, boys, we'll go meet these friends of your grandparents we were talking about," replied Harry.

The Potter clan quickly walked through the hallways of the Western American Ministry of Magic. Getting into the lift, Harry told the conductor their floor and went up several levels.

"Floor Six – Care of International Witch and Wizard Arrivals," said the conductor in a deep, booming voice.

The Potters got off the lift and walked to the very end of the hall to a small table with an elderly witch.

"How may I help you?" she asked, looking at all of the Potters.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Harry Potter—"

"Oh, Harry Potter! Say no more—third door on the left," the elderly woman told Harry.

"Thank you," whispered Harry.

"No, thank _you_, Mr Potter; without you who knows where the wizarding world would be right now!"

"Well, let's go, James and Albus—lead the way!" Harry told his sons.

The young boys starting walking down the hallway; however, having missed the third down on the left, Harry had to walk them back. Harry knocked on the door and waited for a sign to enter. In a few short seconds, the door was opened by a middle aged man.

"Ah, Mr Harry Potter, I'd know that face anywhere," the man said, shaking Harry's hand. "And, you must be Mr Potter's wife, Ginny, pleased to meet you." The man shook Ginny's hand, too. "I'm Nathan Smith; I'll be helping you fill out all the terrible international paperwork. Please, come into my office." Smith held the door opened for Harry, Ginny and their children.

Harry and Ginny sat in the two chairs in front of the bureau, whilst Smith took a seat behind the desk. James and Albus stood behind their parents, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, sorry, gentlemen," said Smith once he sat. He pointed his wand beside Harry and muttered something under his breath. Two smaller chairs appeared out of nowhere. "Those shall do for you two, yeah?"

"Thanks," said James as he scrambled into the chair.

"Yes, thank you," muttered Albus, trying to climb into his chair.

"It's no problem, boys, ya need a good place to sit, if only for a little while," replied Smith. "Now, that paperwork won't do itself." He turned his chair around and grabbed a pile of parchement. "Sorry for all of it, but the Muggle government is strict with the Muggles they let into the country, they figure why not bother the wizards, too!" Smith placed the parchement in front of Harry and Ginny. "Okay, on this one—" He pointed to a page. "—you are to write the names of all family members entering the country. "Here—" He pointed to another piece. "—you are to state the reason of your visit. Um … that one there," he said, pointing to a page near the corner of his desk. Harry picked up the page. "Oh, sorry, not that one, the one beside it!"

Harry reached back over and picked up the other page of parchement. "Yes, that's the one! Just start how long you plan on staying … that should be good enough for now … right, you need a quill!" Smith quickly jumped out of his chair and grabbed a quill and ink-well. "Here you are, here you are!"

Harry took the quill and started to fill out the sheets of parchement. When he came to the one on which it asked how long they were staying, he simply wrote _one month_.

"Well, there you go, sir. Everything's filled out, hope I did it right," said Harry, handing Smith the paperwork.

Smith looked at the parchement in his hands. "Looks good, Mr Potter … that's everything, you five are free to be off," commented Smith.

"Thanks," said Harry, standing up to shake Smith's hand.

"Yes, thank you, Mr Smith," said Ginny, also standing. "Let's go, James and Al."

The boys got off their chairs and shook Smith's hand and followed their parents out of the office. Walking down the hallway, towards the lift, James spoke, "Dad?"

"Yeah, James," said Harry, turning back to look at his son.

"Are the friends we're going to see old and young?"

Harry hesitated a minute and looked at Ginny. She gave him one of those you'd-better-not-tell looks. "It depends on how you look at it …" Harry and Ginny decided to keep the vampire part of their "friends" secret.

"Okay …" whispered James.

They got on the lift and went to the ground level. Walking out of the lift, an official Ministry looking wizard walked towards them.

"Harry Potter and family?" he asked in a tough voice.

"Yes," replied Harry, not knowing what this man was going to do.

"Well," said the man in a brighter voice, "I'll be driving your car. I'm name's Jim Baxter."

Harry didn't know what t say, so he stuck his hand out for Jim to shake.

"Yes, I've been working at the Ministry for a number of years … of course, I've never been far inside, you see, I'm a Squib."

"Well, it's kind of you to drive us to our destination," said Harry.

"It's no problem at all! Of course, Forks is about a five hour from here … but it shouldn't be a problem, I'll point out all the fancy buildings and other important things … It'll be a good right time, you'll see." There a long pause before Jim starting talking again, "Whaddya say, shall be off?"

"Yes, of course," replied Harry, taking the hands of James And Albus.

The Potters followed Jim a short walk and into a small parking lot filled with cars. Jim walked up to a large black mini van.

"This'll be your mode of transportation for the next five hours! Sorry it's not very fancy, the Cullens wanted to send you a car, but here at the Ministry we have a strict policy to only use our cars when entering and leaving the area," said Jim.

"It's fine, Jim. Besides, we aren't very fancy," replied Harry, opening the side door to the van.

Everyone got into the van and Jim started to drive out of the parking lot.

"In about five hours, you'll be at the Cullen house in Forks, Washington, safe and sound!"


	3. The Potters

I heard the tyres of the car break through the drive way—I knew who it was.

"Edward!" I called, nervous.

"Yes, Bella, I know, they're here," replied Edward walking down the hallway.

"Well, sorry," I muttered, turning my head to the window.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella, you know I wasn't trying to make you feel bad," said Edward, coming up behind me.

"I know, Edward. I ... I just got nervous," I said.

"_Nervous_?" repeated Edward. "Nervous, says the girl that has fought vampires while she was still human? Bella, why are you nervous, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"What if they don't like me," I whispered. "What if they think we're odd … different. What is they think Renesmee's some sort of creature from Asia? What if they don't like us?"

"Oh, Bella, would you listen to yourself? You're gone mad! Now, go open the door and greet our guests."

I huffed and went to the door, Edward followed me the whole way—typical Edward, tries to protect me even as a vampire for two years! Edward swung the door open to greet Harry Potter as if they'd known each other for years.

"Harry Potter, I'm sure that's who you are … if not I'd ask you to get off my family's property," Edward joked, walking through the doorway.

"Funny," replied a man with raven black hair, smiling. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my wife, Ginny—" He pointed to a woman with bright red hair. "—and these are my children; James, Albus and Lily." It was quite obvious that the girl was Lily; however, being the curious vampire I was, I guessed that James (ha, brought back a few blurry memories of my human years) was the oldest boy and Albus was the youngest, aside from his sister.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my lovely wife, Bella," said Edward, putting his arm around my waist. "Carlisle and Esme are still picking up food for you as, I'm sure, you wouldn't quite enjoy our diet. Emmett and Rosalie are out with Mr and Mrs Weasley, showing them the wonderful contraptions we Muggles come up with. Alice and Jasper are finishing dressing the beds; and, Renesmee is out with a friend … Anyway, come in, come in: don't want you to get a cold because of the rain."

Edward and I stepped aside and the Potters slowly ventured into our home. I followed them in while Edward closed the door.

Once we walked into the sitting room, Alice and Jasper came down the stairs in a human pace (would that also be a Muggle pace).

"Hello," said Alice, dancing into the sitting room, "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." She pointed to Jasper as he walked up beside her.

"Well, hello," said Harry. "My name is Harry Potter; it's wonderful for all of you to help."

"So, you must me Ginny Potter," said Alice.

"Yes," said Ginny, smiling. "Nice to meet you, all of you … these are our children, James, Albus and Lily." The boys were hiding behind their father as though they were scared to be in a house full of vampires … okay, that would scare me at that age, too. They did know we were vampires, right?

"Rosalie and Emmett are pulling in with Molly and Arthur, they'll be in shortly," said Jasper.

"Thank you," said Ginny.

"Harry," said Jasper, "we have a good idea of what is to happen, Carlisle has made a very well thought out plan with Molly and Arthur. I'll show you if you like."

"Of course, lead the way," said Harry, walking towards Jasper. His sons were holding onto his as he walked. "Sorry, James and Al, this is grown up stuff, you stay with Mum; Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon, too." The boys slowly let go and stood beside Ginny as Jasper and Harry went to Carlisle's office.

Molly and Arthur walked through the front door with Rosalie and Emmett right behind them.

"Ah, Ginny!" cried Molly. "We've made it here alright, I see." She hugged her daughter and grandchildren. "Where's Harry?"

"Jasper just took him to Carlisle office to go over the plans you have made," said Edward.

"Oh, do you mind if I go and help?" asked Arthur, after hugging Ginny and her children.

"Go right a head," said Edward.

"Ginny, dear, this is Emmett and Rosalie," said Molly, pointing to Emmett and Rose. They all smiled and said their hellos. "Oh, Ginny, you have to meet Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee; she's a very beautiful girl, just like her parents. And the things she can tell—erm … _show_ you are magnificent!"

I was truly faltered when Molly said this about Renesmee, but, really, Molly Weasley seemed to that kind of sweet and sincere woman. Although, when she told Ginny that Renesmee was beautiful I wasn't surprised, she had said it when she first met Renesmee three days ago.

"Actually, by the sounds of things, Renesmee is coming up the drive way," Edward told everyone.

"You can hear her that far away?" whispered the eldest of Harry's children, James.

Edward looked at Ginny, who smiled and whispered, "Harry and I thought it best not to tell them just yet."

Edward nodded his head and looked down at James.

"Yes, I can hear my daughter from that far; it's a dad thing. Like I'm sure your dad knows you're standing here asking questions. You like to know things, don't you, James?"

James' face was blank, but his head moved up and down.

"Well," Edward continued, "if you take a seat on the sofa, I'd be happy to tell you anything you want to know."

And that's exactly what Edward did. He told James and Albus _everything_ they wanted to know. Renesmee soon joined us and showed off her talent. Ginny's children found it amazing and were following her almost everywhere she went. When Carlisle and Esme got back, Molly decided that she ought to make dinner for her family. When Esme said she would, Molly said, "Esme, you've been very kind the last few days, making Arthur and I food, but, really, it's no problem for me."

It was my first encounter with the magic of magic.

I walked into the kitchen to find Molly walking a bout, as if looking for something she couldn't find.

"Can I help you with anything, Molly?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella, there's no need," she replied.

Molly pulled her wand out from her pocket and stepped back from the counters. Pointing her wand at the cupboards, she said, "_Accio pots_!"

Then, as though magic was used—duh!—three metal pots flew out of the cupboards and landed at Molly's feet.

"There we are," said Molly, picking up the largest of the three. She walked over to the stove and placed the pot the largest burned.

"Do you want me to get to so water, Molly?" I asked, hoping to be of some help.

"No need, dear," she replied.

Molly pointed her wand at the pot and muttered something under she breath. The magic was used again and water started pouring out of the end of her wand.

"Now, Bella, I could use your help. How do you used this," she paused for a moment and looked at the stove, "er … machine … I'm sure Arthur would find it amusing I made dinner the Muggle way!"

I chuckled slightly and walked over to the stove. I pointed out the different button and explained their function.

"Oh … sounds simple enough, dear. Although it would be wise for you to stay and watch, you know … just in case …" Molly said, trailing off.

Several minutes later, Molly called her family to the table. Harry, however, was still up stairs. Half way through dinner, Harry came down the stairs.

"I was just talking to Ron," he told everyone. "He's coming tomorrow around noon with Hermione and the kids. He's put some other Aurors in charge and said George and Angelina were planning on coming soon with Fred, Roxanne and Charlie."


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes: **Due to tests next week, Easter next week-end and life in general and travelling half way across the country of Canada for fun at the beginning of next month, I'm sure when I'll be able to have the fourth chapter [_Harry Potter and the Battle of Forks Washington]_ posted. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I have a life, too.

Also, I am thinking of placing this story [_Harry Potter and the Battle of Forks Washington_] under "Harry Potter Crossovers, Twilight." Therefore, should I update soon, you may want to check under the "Crossover" section of this Website.

Lastly, if anyone out there has any ideas they would like to see written in, leave a review or PM me, I'm more than willing to try and add your ideas.

Once again, I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for a while. However, keep checking 'cause I might find some time to write a quick little chapter to hang over for a _really_ good fifth chapter!

- rainbows light up the sky


	5. Author's Notes Two

**Author's Notes: **Look, I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I haven't got the fourth chapter up. You wanna know why? I have … oh, Merlin, I can't even say — type — it! … I have … Writer's Block! *tears* This is terrible! I've tried to write you guys a wonderful chapter four, but everything that's made it to paper has been rubbish! Complete and utter crap! So y'know what? If I don't have a new chapter up by the middle of June (ei 15 June, 2009), I may be bringing this story to a stop … for a long time … or, at least, until I can come up with stuff that is worth reading.

If you have any ideas — I mean _any_ ideas — PM me or just leave a review! Sound good?

Tell you what: if I get one more review … y'know, one that might cheer me up and make the creative juices flow … I'll post whatever ideas I have come up with. I may think it's rubbish, but you might like it. Truth be told, I think those other three chapters were rubbish, too, but you seemed to like them … so, we'll see.

Hope you don't mind the wait,

~ rainbows light up the sky


	6. A Vision

Harry sat at the Cullen's kitchen table with Ron and Edward.

"Everything's gone good so far," commented Ron as he stared into his cup of tea.

"We just have to wait … for who knows how bloody long!" Harry said, standing and walking to look out the large window.

"Calm down, Harry," muttered Edward, "perhaps we'll find out if anymore are caught soon."

Edward was referring to today's _Daily Prophet_. Although they weren't in England, the Potters and the Weasleys wanted to keep up to date on everything back home.

Harry looked down at the newsprint again.

_Three former Death Eaters caught_

_Jonathan Anderson, of Kent, was out for his morning walk when he saw them. Yes, the people everyone would fear and, unfortunately, still fear._

_One month ago, several former Death Eaters escaped for Azkaban. It is believed that they are going after Harry Potter and his family after Mr Potter took down their leader, "Riddle," just ten years ago. No one from the Ministry of Magic will tell us where Mr Potter is now and they will not say if Mr Potter has performed a Fidelius Charm around his home. However, it is clear; Harry Potter is not walking into the public._

_Three Death Eaters have been caught and are now in the Ministry's hands. _

_Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Walden Macnair were found just outside of Kent early Monday morning. _

"_I was just walking along when I saw something move in the bushes," recounts Anderson. "Quickly looked over and I saw those faces … I didn't bother getting help, I just performed _Incarcerous _on them …finally the __neighbours__ came out and helped me. Then, of course, the Ministry officials came of took them away."_

_The Ministry is still looking for another six Death Eaters, should you have any information; contact the Ministry as soon as possible. _

"I'm sure Kingsley is keeping everything calm at the Ministry," said Ron, eyes still fixed on the brown surface of his tea. "We've put our strongest Aurors — besides you and me — in charge …"

The last few weeks were anything but ordinary for Harry and his family. They were presently lively with eight vampires, one half-vampire half-human and a werewolf that came to visit everyday. It seemed to Harry as though everyday, one or two of the vampires would slip off into the woods and come back a few hours later, much happier. Of course, Harry Potter was no fool. He knew what they were doing. Everyone in the house knew what they were doing, except for Molly and Arthur's grandchildren: Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily. It was, though, a small comfort that they were drinking blood in order not to kill their guests.

They were only two family members short, at the moment: Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, Teddy Lupin. Though, they may not be "family members," the Weasleys and the Potters considered them more than family.

Harry started thinking of going on a walk before Andromeda and Teddy arrived. He needed some fresh air, to clear his mind. He needed some alone-time to just breathe and think.

"Harry, you can't," said Edward.

"I can't what?" asked Harry dumbfounded.

Even after being around Edward Cullen for almost two weeks, Harry still wasn't used to the fact that Edward would read his mind.

"You can't go out there alone … for all we know, they could be at the front door!" exclaimed Edward.

"Yeah, mate, but you would've heard their thoughts!" grinned Harry.

Harry did think that Edward was a good man. He enjoyed talking to Edward, even if it was comparing the best Quidditch teams to the best baseball teams. However, Harry would always get a bit angry when Edward would read his mind.

The air was damp and wet, but Harry didn't mind. It reminded him of England. He walked with the Invisibility Cloak wrapped around his body, a favour he was doing for Edward. At least this way, Death Eaters wouldn't be able to see him … if they were roaming around in the forests.

Harry didn't walk for very long: he only stayed out for half and hour, then quickly made it back to the Cullens' house. He expected the house to be warm with the smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking lingering in the air. However, when we walk through the back door of the house, he found a totally different scene.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were there, so was Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Audrey, Percy, George and Angelina. Along with the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Everyone had horror written upon their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as soon as he saw the maddened looks.

"Alice just had a vision," replied Edward, his face very sombre.

"Wha … what was it?" repeated Harry, walking towards Ginny.

"They're coming." Alice's voice was very grave compared to her normal, happy, song-like voice. "The Death Eaters … they know you're here … they got the information from your Minister for Magic … they're on their way … Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle …"

--

**Author's Notes:** Well, I've gotten a chapter up! Woo hoo! I'd really like to know what you think. Did the ending happen too fast? Should I have waited till this Writer's Block left? Did you like it? Was it only okay? C'mon, now, review! Let me know what you think! And, free ice cream for whoever knows where "Walden Macnair" comes from! And, free sweets from whoever knows what _Incarcerous _does!

**Disclaimer: **As I've forgotten to do this with the chapters before, I thought it might be a good idea to add it now. All characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and all the characters from the Twilight Universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm not making any profit from this story.


	7. Author's Notes Three

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for not updating since … since … Hell, I don't even remember, so it really has been awhile, eh? I know it's the summer and everything and I should have tons of time to write new and – hopefully – exciting stories, but that's not the case in my life. You see, through the summer, I'm hardly ever at home and when I am, there's only enough time to eat, sleep and check FaceBook; everyday I'm gone with friends and family to the beach or out of the province on vacation, with no time to write because, believe it or not, I have a life, too!

Now, I should have over another month of summer holidays left, but due to genetics, I need surgery at the beginning of August. I know for a fact that I won't feel like writing afterwards, therefore, for my health and sanity, I won't. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? If you don't, I have just one question: would you want to write a chapter about wizards and vampires right after you had the roof of your mouth cut open and bone pealed away? Didn't think so …

Now, you're probably thinking that this whole 'not feeling well' thing will go away soon, but no. No, once I start to feel some-what normal, again, I will be going to my orthodontist to add onto what my oral surgeon did – yay! More pain! Sorry.

I have no idea when this story – _Harry Potter and the Battle of Forks Washington_ – will be updated. I would LOVE to update and finish the thing, but God doesn't want me to, I guess … or so it seems …

I'm really, really sorry and, just so you know, I do know what it feels like waiting for an author to update his or her story and it isn't fun. I hope that by posting this little note, you will understand and maybe get off my back about it.

So, make sure you have this story on your Story Alert so you know when I _do_ update!

~ rainbows light up the sky


	8. Bella?

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so, I'm back. My surgery went well and the recovery was a breeze. Therefore, I'm ready to give you a new chapter. Also, I'm working on a new story (which will be a one-shot) and a sequel to "My Point of View", so, make sure you check those out in the coming weeks.

_"They're coming." Alice's voice was very grave compared to her normal, happy, song-like voice. "The Death Eaters … they know you're here … they got the information from your Minister for Magic … they're on their way … Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle …"  
_

I had never heard these names before, but I certainly guessed that Harry had. His eyes went large when Alice said the names ... so did Ginny's, Ron's, Hermione's, Molly's, Arthur's, Angelina's, George's, Percy's, Audrey's, Bill's and Fleur's. Carlisle nodded his head.

"I expected this. From what you told me, Harry, the Malfoy's will do anything to get their prey. Alice, I'm assuming these are not the younger boys, but their fathers –"

"It has to be!" said Harry, his eyes still wide. "Crabbe died years ago! And the Malfoys didn't get sent to Azkaban –"

"_Azkaban?_ What's that? A country only wizards can get to?" I asked out of turn.

"It's the wizard prison," Hermione explained. "That's where all the Death Eaters were sent and where they have escaped."

"So, why weren't these Malfoys sent to Wizard Jail?" I asked, again, out of turn.

"As I was saying before, the Malfoys didn't get sent to Azkaban because Narcissa lied to Riddle back in the Forest when he asked if I was dead!" Harry finished.

"But what's this about getting the informationfrom the Minister – Kingsley wouldn't sell Harry out, would he?" piped up George.

"No, he wouldn't, there's nothing the Death Eaters can do to get stuff outta Kingsley – except for one, the Cruciatus Curse ..." said Ron.

"... or all three Unforgivable Curses ..." mused Ginny.

_There are _Unforgivable Curses_?_ I asked myself.

"No, no! We won't think of that! We won't think of how they got the information until they're gone. What we will think about, Weasleys, is that there are Death Eaters coming and we've got to stop them dead in their tracks!" exclaimed Molly.

"So, this whole knowing-people-are-coming-to-kill-you-and-your-family thing isn't new to you?" I asked Hermione later that night. We were folding clothes together.

"Unfortunately, no, it's not. Ten years ago, that's the thing that would always be hanging over our heads, especially Harry's," she told me. "And then, it's quite the feeling knowing you'll have to kill someone in order for you to live or for someone you love to live."

"You've had to kill people?"

"I'm not sure if I, personally, have killed anyone, but I do know Harry, Ron and Molly have," Hermione told me while she folded a T-shirt that read "The Weird Sisters".

"Molly!" I practically shouted. "Your sweet mother-in-law? You've got to be kidding!"

Hermione smiled and chuckled lightly. "Nope, swear to God ... it was Bellatix – Bellatrix Lestrage. Me and Ginny were fighting her, all it took was one _Avada Kedavra_ towards Ginny and Molly was ready to kill."

"Wow. There's so much about your family that I don't know and it's really hard to wrap my head around it, y'know?" I asked, though it was more of a statement.

Hermione smiled, again. "That's how I felt when Arthur and Molly were telling us about _your_ family ... Bella, d'you mind if I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"If you didn't become a vampire and you were still human today, how old would you be?"

I have to think for a fraction of a second. "Twenty one. Why, are you planning on becoming a vampire?" I smirked.

"Planning on becoming a vampire?" This didn't come from Hermione's mouth, it came from her husband, Ron, who, at that moment, walked in the room. "Who wants to be a vampire?" he asked, sitting down beside his wife.

"No one, Ron. I was just asking. I find it quite interesting, actually, the whole vampire thing," said Hermione.

"Well, then ..." said Ron. "Rose wants you, love. I'll take care of this." Ron pointed to the laundry.

"Thanks you," Hermione said, before kissing Ron on the cheek and leaving.

"Well, wanna see a bit of magic, Bella?" Ron asked me.

I looked at the clothes in the hamper, then back at Ron. "Yeah, sure."

Ron pulled his wand out of his jeans' pocket and pointed it at the mountain of clothes. Without saying any words – without this lips even moving – Ron made all the laundry fold itself.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah," said Ron, smiling. "Hope I helped you, but I've gotta go help Mum with dinner."

"Hello," she said. "I'm Andromeda Tonks." I shook her hand. "And this," she continued, "is my grandson, Teddy."

The boy – Teddy – had blonde hair, which suddenly turned turquoise.

"Nice hair," I told Teddy.

"Thanks ... what's your name?" he asked me.

"My name's Bella," I said.

"Do you live here?" Teddy asked, pointed to the large house that stood behind me.

"Yeah," I replied. "D'you guys want to come inside?" I asked, more to Andromeda than Teddy.

"Yes ... B-Bella ... that would be lovely," stuttered Andromeda.

I turned on my heel and walked into our home, followed by the grandmother and grandson duo.

"Everyone!" I called inside. "Andromeda and Teddy are here!"

It was no surprise at all that Edward, Carlisle and Esme were the first ones in the living room, even before I had said who or what was there. I guessed that they had been waiting to greet our company ever since they heard the car pull in the driveway ... maybe even earlier ... Soon enough, everyone was in the living room. "Hello"s, "How are you?"s and "I'm ..."s were thrown about the room.

All day, whenever Andromeda would say my name, is would stutter. Whether it be that the beginning, middle or end, she would stutter. Finally, I had to ask Edward.

"What's with Andromeda?" I asked that night.

"What d'you mean, Bella?" Edward's reply to my question: another question.

"I mean, why does she always stutter over my name? 'Bella' isn't that hard to say, is it?" Ha! I answered _his_ question with a question.

"She said a sister named Bella – Bellatrix in full." Finally, a statement!

"You mean that woman Molly killed, back when they fought?" I had to smile. Just the thought of Molly Weasley killing someone could make me laugh. "So, would she – Andromeda – hate Molly, hate the family? Is she a Death Eater? Edward, you just let a Death Eater into your house!" I smacked Edward's upper arm.

"Bella!" Edward winced.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I forgot."

"No, she not a Death Eater. She wasn't close to her sister. Andromeda married a Muggle-born and was, basically, kicked out of the Black family," explained Edward.

"So, Molly did the world a favour?" I asked, not fully believing it was a "favour" nor to the whole world.

Edward chuckled. "No, not really – Alice!"

"What?"

"Alice – she's had another vision! C'mon."


	9. Jacob

**Author's Notes:** Hello, again. It's been awhile, hasn't it? However, I do have reasons for not updating. Reason Number One: my birthday came about and I was busy for quite some time. Reason Number Two: I broke up with my boyfriend and was, um ... sad ... Reason Number Three: school started again and homework has been piled on.

So, if you have time, check out my profile. I'll have some new stuff on there every month. Also, on my profile, I have the date for the next chapter of this story. Soon, I'll be putting up the dates of when some of my one-shots will be posted, so make sure you check it out.

Now, to the story.

"Harry?"

"Gin ..."

"Are you scared?" Ginny asked her husband as they lay upon the bed in the Cullen's house.

"Well, yeah, but not for my safety ... I'm scared that you or the kids or – or someone – will get hurt! I don't want that, Ginny."

"I know, Harry, I know."

Ginny moved so her head was on Harry's chest. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and put his face in her hair.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I know," replied Ginny.

"I know you know."

"I know you know I know."

Harry laughed.

"You love trying to confuse me, don't you?"

"Why, yes, Mr Potter, I do. But, remember, I never _try,_ I always _do_ confuse you."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you do. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"You love everything about me," protested Ginny.

"I dunno, love, you do have your moments ..."

"Hey!" said Ginny, swatting Harry's arm.

"Just joking, Gin, just getting a laugh!"

"Alice?" Harry asked the next day.

"Oh, Harry, right on time!" said Alice, pulling Harry into a chair.

"On time?"

"Vision," explained Alice.

"Oh, right ..."

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, Harry?"

"You didn't have that part of the vision?" asked Harry.

"No, I didn't, I just saw you coming to me."

"Well, then ... I was just wondering if you could – if you could tell me more about seeing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"More about what I saw?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah ... like, do you recall the setting or the – I dunno. Do you remember anything from that vision that could help us calculate when they're coming?"

"Well, I can tell you it was Lucius Malfoy and not Draco ... however, I don't know the names of the older Crabbe and Goyle, but they are, in fact, the older ones."

There was a long pause before Harry spoke, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry. The background was black, they could have been anywhere!"

"I understand."

"If you'll excuse me, Harry, I have to get Renesmee – Jacob's here," said Alice.

"Jacob?" asked Harry. "Who's Jacob?"

"Nessie's partner in crime."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Mhmm."

"Is he a vampire, too?" joked Harry.

"No, he's a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Harry was dumbfounded. "Are they like our werewolves?"

"No, not quite. They change depending on their mood, where as yours change at the full moon," explained Alice.

"So, they have semi-control over it?"

"Yeah, in a way."

"Mind if I meet him?"

"Of course not! C'mon."

Harry followed Alice downstairs, where Alice called for Nessie and Jacob walked through the front door. Nessie ran into his arms and he lifted her of her feet. Once she was back on the ground, Alice made the introductions.

"Jacob," said Alice, "I'd like you to meet Harry Potter."

Harry stuck his hand forward. "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

Jake took Harry's hand and shook. It was all Harry could do not to yell that grip Jacob put on his hand.

"You, too, Harry – or Mr Potter – which ever you prefer."

"Harry is fine," said Harry, smiling.

"Jacob, Harry was wondering if you could talk with him for a few minutes?" said Alice.

"Yeah, sure, of course, but why?"

It was Renesmee that spoke. "D'you not remember what I told you about Harry, like, a week ago?"

"No – oh! Oh! Yeah!"

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, then, in the living room, Harry?"

"Yeah, that works fine."

Harry lead the way into the living room and sat in one of the chairs as Jacob sat on the sofa.

"So, Jacob ... Alice tells me you're a – a werewolf ..."

"Yeah, I am."

"I knew a werewolf."

"From La Push?"

"Merlin, no! Back in England."

"Oh ... was he – or she! – like us, the werewolves here?"

"Well, I've never seen a werewolf from here, but I can tell you, from what Alice has told me, both werewolves are different."

"What do your wolves do?"

"Well, they don't change by mood, they change by moon. At the full moon, they become unsafe. Humans can't be near them, they aren't in the right state of mind."

"Wow ... I'd love to meet one," said Jacob.

"I can't get you one right now; however, I can get the son of one."

"Wouldn't he be a werewolf, too, though?"

"You'd think, but no, no he's not."

"Hi. I'm Teddy."

"I'm Jacob."


	10. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Notes:** Okay, thank you so much for the reviews, Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Favourite Author and Favourite Story. It really makes me smile when I see people truly enjoy my stories.

Before I get to the chapter, however, I'd like to say two things. One – I do, in fact, put symbols to show the passing of time. However, once I upload it here, they disappear. I can't do anything about that, but I'll keep trying. Two – I know I make mistakes with my spelling and whatnot, but I'm human, so, therefore, I am not perfect and I make mistakes. Sorry.

~*~

I watched as Jacob, Teddy and Harry talked. They were talking about the difference between the two sets of werewolves. In my opinion, it only made sense that the two were different. I mean, Jacob was really a shape-shifter, not entirely a werewolf. I liked listening about the other werewolves, too. I learned about Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, who was a werewolf. I learned a bit about Teddy's mom who wasn't a werewolf, but a Metamorphmagus – wow, that really is a long word. I learned that Teddy hadn't become a werewolf. However, Teddy was a Metamorphmagus. He changed his appearance rarely, but when he did it was quite fascinating.

They talked for quite some time ... and I stayed and listened to all of it.

I was planning to ask Harry about the big, epic battle that happened at the school – Hogwarts ... I still find that name odd ...

After at least an hour of talking, Molly called her family to the table for dinner. She always made dinner, even though we've all offered to help. She used magic and it finished in no time.

Jacob stayed for supper and met everyone else – Ginny, Albus, James, Lily, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, George, Angelina, Roxanne, Fred, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Arthur and Andromeda. Me, Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle sat around the table – that had been magically enlarged to fit everyone – to talk with everyone. We, as vampires, had been taking turns to go on hunts and made it routine.

Once dinner was finished, plates were cleared and dishes were cleaned. Fleur and Audrey took the children to the bathrooms to get ready for bed while everyone else went into the living room. This, too, was routine. The moms and dads would alternate giving bathes. Everything was fair.

I walked into the living room and saw Harry sitting in a chair, reading the wizard newspaper he got from England. I took this as my chance to talk. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up.

"Hi, Harry," I said.

"Hullo, Bella. What's new?" he asked, setting the newspaper aside.

I crouched on the floor so Harry wouldn't have to stare up.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you about ... the battle. I've heard a lot about it in the last few weeks, but I haven't heard what _you_ have to say about!" I said quickly, but calmly.

Harry looked around the room, then back at me.

"Let's go for a walk."

~*~

"Well, Bella, what do you want to know?" Harry asked.

We were sitting on a large rock, in the forest, behind the house, not too far from my and Edward's cottage.

I didn't have to think of a reply to Harry's question. Though, my reply was a statement, not a question, as Harry probably thought it would be.

"I want to know what you did at this battle. I want to know how you felt. I want to know what it was like ... I just want to know more ..."

Harry was quiet for quite some time. Then he spoke.

"I don't know how I felt, Bella. I had mixed feelings the whole time. At times, when me, Ron and Hermione were living in a tent throughout different forests, I just wanted to go home. I wanted to close my eyes and have everything disappear. I didn't want to have to battle and fight. I didn't want to keep running ... but I knew I had to, for the wizarding world ... and the Muggles, too.

"You don't want to know what it's like, Bella ..." Harry said sombrely, "to have someone always looking for you ... to have more than one person always looking for you, wanting to kill you. No one should ever have to have that feeling."

I nodded my head.

"I understand," I whispered.

"Afterwards, though, I was sore, I was sad and I felt guilty for being happy. I was happy I lived. I was happy most lives were saved. I was happy I was back with my family – the Weasleys ... I was happy when I could talk with Ginny, again, after not saying a word to each other for months ... I was sad, too, you know ... sad that Ginny's brother, Fred, died ... sad that Remus, Tonks, Colin and so many others died. I blamed myself. I was sad that my mum and dad couldn't be there, to see I killed their killer ... to see I destroyed the friend that betrayed them ... to see I befriended my godfather and their best friend ..."

Tears quietly fell from Harry's eyes, down his cheeks and off his nose.

I didn't know what to say, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"I'm sorry ..."

"I'm sorry for crying," Harry replied.

"It's okay, we all need a good cry at times."

Harry chuckled lightly and wiped his nose.

"Here," I said, pulling a tissue from my jeans pocket.

"Thanks."

Harry took the tissue and wiped his face.

"Shall we go back?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure ..."

~*~

"Bella," Edward whispered when Harry and I walked back into the house.

"Yeah," I said, walking into the hallway as Harry went into the living room with everyone else.

"Let's go back to the cottage for the night," Edward said.

I leaned up and gently kissed Edward's lips.

"Okay."

~*~

**Second Author's Notes:** Well, there you have it. The next chapter date will be posted on my profile, so make sure you check it out. Also, for all my fellow Canadians – Happy Thanksgiving!


	11. I Know Where They Are

**Author's Notes:** Look at that – onto the next chapter all ready! Thank you, once again, for all the reviews, Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Favourite Story and Favourite Author.

Just a quick note: JK Rowling has never said if Audrey, Percy's wife, is a witch or not.

Just a second quick note: I don't know how the Fidelius Charm is preformed, so, I've taken a guess.

Just a quick third note: The time changing symbols have worked! I shall continue to use them until such a time comes that they don't show up – let us hope such a time doesn't come.

Just a very long fourth note: For those who have asked me about what Thanksgiving is, I decided to Google it and found this story which I thought to be the best. Also, it's the Canadian one, which differs from the American one:

In Canada Thanksgiving is celebrated on the second Monday in October. Unlike the American tradition of remembering Pilgrims and settling in the New World, Canadians give thanks for a successful harvest. The harvest season falls earlier in Canada compared to the United States due to the simple fact that Canada is further north.

The history of Thanksgiving in Canada goes back to an English explorer, Martin Frobisher, who had been trying to find a northern passage to the Orient. He did not succeed but he did establish a settlement in Northern America. In the year 1578, he held a formal ceremony, in what is now called Newfoundland, to give thanks for surviving the long journey. This is considered the first Canadian Thanksgiving. Other settlers arrived and continued these ceremonies. He was later knighted and had an inlet of the Atlantic Ocean in northern Canada named after him - Frobisher Bay.

At the same time, French settlers, having crossed the ocean and arrived in Canada with explorer Samuel de Champlain, also held huge feasts of thanks. They even formed 'The Order of Good Cheer' and gladly shared their food with their Indian neighbours.

After the Seven Year's War ended in 1763, the citizens of Halifax held a special day of Thanksgiving.

During the American Revolution, Americans who remained loyal to England moved to Canada where they brought the customs and practices of the American Thanksgiving to Canada. There are many similarities between the two Thanksgivings such as the cornucopia and the pumpkin pie.

Eventually in 1879, Parliament declared November 6th a day of Thanksgiving and a national holiday. Over the years many dates were used for Thanksgiving, the most popular was the 3rd Monday in October. After World War I, both Armistice Day and Thanksgiving were celebrated on the Monday of the week in which November 11th occurred. Ten years later, in 1931, the two days became separate holidays and Armistice Day was renamed Remembrance Day.

Finally, on January 31st, 1957, Parliament proclaimed ...

"A Day of General Thanksgiving to Almighty God for the bountiful harvest with which Canada has been blessed ... to be observed on the 2nd Monday in October."

~*~

"Harry," Alice whispered, "I know where they are."

That was all it took. All it took to ruin the mood placed throughout the house. All it took for Harry, Ron, George, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper to be talking quickly.

"Where, Alice – where did you see them?" asked Harry.

Alice was quiet for few seconds before the words spilled from her mouth.

"Port Angele's – in three days."

"Wands!" called Carlisle. "Has everyone got their wands?"

All of the legal wizards in the house pulled wands out of their pockets and held them in the air.

"Good," whispered Carlisle. "Make sure you've got them with you at all times now."

"No worries, there, mate," muttered George, pushing his wand back into his pocket.

It was awkwardly silent until Lily started to cry after Fred pushed Louis who landed on her. That's all it took. Everyone started helping their children, getting them to calm down, before speaking, again.

They all sat around the table and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"I think we should meet with the wolves later today. We'll tell them what's going on, everything. We'll get them ready to fight. We can see if they'll protect the borders of the house."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Though, for most of the wizards, they weren't sure what to really make of this.

"I think," said Edward, standing from his seat and looking at everyone around the table, "we should all go hunting tonight, before things get out of hand. If we go in pairs, we'll get finished by this time tomorrow."

"Yes," said Carlisle, nodding, "that would be a good idea. Emmett and Rosalie, you can go first, we'll tell you everything we've come up with when you get back."

Emmett and Rosalie rose from the table, said their goodbyes and left. Harry watched them through the window as they ran into the woods and disappeared from view.

"The kids ..." whispered Angelina, "where will they go? We can't have them in here while we're out fighting, that wouldn't be right!"

"Charlie," said Bella. "They can go to my father's."

"Bella," commented Esme, "Charlie can't take all of the children."

"I know, but we can get Sue to stay over there. Like Angelina said, the kids can't stay in here while we're not here."

"I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind," retorted Alice. "It would be very easy with Sue there. And Renesmee, she could go over, too and help. And Teddy and Victoire are old enough to help out."

"Yes, but the house!" said Esme. "It's not nearly big enough!"

"I'll go over and add some rooms," proposed Arthur. "A few spells and charms and there'll be tons of room!"

"Okay, then that's settled," said Carlisle.

"I'll go, too," piped up Audrey. "I'm not a wizard _or_ a vampire _or_ wolf, but I am a parent and the kids need someone with whom they are familiar with."

"Good, good!" cheered Carlisle. "Bella, go call Charlie, ask him."

"I'm all over it."

In only a few seconds, Bella was back.

"Charlie's fine with it."

"Arthur, when can you go over?" asked Esme.

"Right now or whenever it's good for Bella's father," spoke Arthur.

"Charlie said whenever, he'll be home," explained Bella.

"I'll drive you," said Jasper.

Arthur stood from the table. "Anyone want to help?"

Bill and Percy stood.

"All right, we'll be back shortly."

Jasper, Arthur, Bill and Percy started from the door.

"Wait!" called Bella. "I'll come, too. I need to visit Charlie. Where's Renesmee? I'll bring her with me."

"She's upstairs," mumbled Edward.

"Thank you, Edward ... Renesmee!"

And with that, Jasper, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Bella and Renesmee were gone, leaving only, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Hermione, Molly, Harry, Ron, Fleur, Ginny, Audrey, Angelina, George and all the kids.

"I want to put up wards," whispered Harry, looking at his hands upon the table.

"What kind?"

"Protective ones, so they can't see the houses!"

"When can you do that?" asked Carlisle, looking at Harry.

"Now, but I'll need some help – Ron?" Harry looked at Ron.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Okay, you two do that, now."

Harry and Ron got up from the table and ventured into the front yard of the Cullen's house.

"So, what charms were you thinking?" Ron asked Harry.

"Um ... _Cave Inimicum_ ... maybe a Disillusionment Charm ... we can try a Fidelius Charm ..._ Muffliato_ ... you can add anything else, I guess."

"All right, then."

Ron and Harry both pulled out their wands and pointed them at the house. Harry thought, _Cave Inimicum! Muffliato!_ He quickly put up a Disillusionment Charm and then put his wand down. A few seconds later, Ron put his down, too.

"D'you want to do the Fidelius Charm?"Harry asked.

"You sure?" questioned Ron.

"Yeah, mate, go ahead!"

Ron held his wand up and pointed it up to the house. He closed his eyes and made a flourished movement with his wand. A light grew from the end of the wand and spread over the house. The glowing continued, then disappeared just as quick.

Harry walked over and patted Ron on the shoulder. "Great job, Ron."

"Thank you."

~*~

Ron and Harry went back inside and told them every enchantment that was placed upon the house. Ron revealed the pass code as Secret Keeper. Soon, Jasper, Bill, Arthur, Bella, Percy and Renesmee got back.

"How did it go?" asked Alice.

"Excellent!" replied Arthur. "We added loads of space, there shouldn't be a problem at all."

"We added some beds and other necessary things," added Bill. "We should probably take them over tomorrow, though, to get them comfortable."

"I agree," said Molly.

"So, tomorrow, we're transferring the kids to Charlie's."

~*~

"We need you to protect the borders of our house," said Carlisle, facing Jacob and Sam at the dining room table. Surrounding the other sides of the table were all the adult Weasley men – and Harry – and all of the Cullens – and, if you want to get well into the Cullen's family tree, Hales.

"We know this may sound crazy, but it's true and you must believe us," continued Carlisle. "This man, here"– Carlisle got up from his chair and walked so he was sound behind Harry, his hand clasped over Harry's shoulder –"he needs protection. He's a wizard. All of these men are wizards." Sam's eyes kept growing in size, possibly thinking Carlisle was completely mad. "There are bad wizards – very bad wizards, so bad, they have the name of Death Eaters –"

"Excuse me," said Sam, raising his hand as though he was a school boy, "but how do you _eat_ Death? Isn't that impossible?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"They kill people, Sam. People who can't fight back. People without wands – Muggles."

"We haven't got wands!"

"Not matter the case, you both are werewolves and you can both protect Harry and his family. You are able to fight back. We haven't got much time; three of the Death Eaters are coming, we think, on Thursday or right after. If you travel the borders and let us know if they're close, we can be ready to fight and send them back to jail."

Sam and Jacob were quiet for some time. It was Jacob who spoke first.

"Do you have any other plans already made?"

"Yes. All of the Weasley grandchildren are going to Charlie's where we have put up charms and spells. We have charms and spells on this house, too, which is why Ron and Edward met you down by the road. You need the Secret Keeper – in this case Ron – to tell you have to get inside. Without knowing, you'd be completely blind about it."

Sam waited before speaking.

"I will do it. Although, I don't know if anyone else will, but I will ask and should they say 'no' ... well, there isn't anything I can do about that."

"What about you, Jake?" asked Bella.

"Yeah ... yeah, I guess I will. I'll talk with the rest of them" – Harry took this to be the other werewolves –"but like Sam said, if they don't want to do it, there's anything we can do to enforce it. It's their choice, right."

"Exactly right," said Carlisle, going back to his chair. "If they don't want to do, please, don't make them. With you two on board, I'm sure we'll know. It would always be better with more, but two is fine! More than we had before. Thank you."

"It is no problem. We've got anything to do, do we Jake?"

"Nope."

"When should we come by?"

"Tomorrow morning we're taking the kids to Charlie's. Without knowing how long that will take, I'm thinking the best time would be the day after tomorrow. Do you agree, Edward? Harry?"

"I think that's good," replied Harry.

"Sounds good," commented Edward.

"Okay, we'll see you Wednesday."

~*~

"It's going to be a long week, you know that, right?" whispered Ginny.

"I know, Gin, believe me, I know."


	12. Charlie's House

**Author's Notes:** Well, I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving (those who live outside of Canada – hope y'all had a happy weekend). I'm writing this on Monday, October 12, 2009 – just so you know. It's Thanksgiving Day. The smell of turkey is running through the house and "Forrest Gump" is on the living room TV with the family sitting around it. No joke. Thank you for the reviews and everything else. Read, review, enjoy. Oh, and I know this chapter is short and late, but, I figure, I uploaded two one-shots and an extra chapter in the past week. Now, you may read, review, enjoy.

~*~

"Come _on_, everyone!" called Molly. "You should all be ready by now! Louis, that's the wrong foot, dear. Put the shoe on the other one. Lucy, please stop hitting Roxanne. Roxanne, please go find your brother, would you, dear? Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, get down here, _now_!"

The second generation Weasleys were gathering up their children's belongings. Today they were going to Charlie's house. Soon, feet could be heard above and people started thundering down the stairs, laden with bags.

"We're coming, Mum," said Bill, setting down a heavy bag. "No need to act like we're still children."

"I know, dear, but we need to be on our way! ... Edward, dear, we're ready!"

"I know, Molly, I know," retorted Edward, stepping into the entry way, me and Emmett following behind.

"So, how is this going to work out?" asked Ron. "We can't all fit in one car."

As it turns out, they didn't all fit in one car. I drove Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily. Emmett took Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly II and Lucy. Alice filled her car with Fred, Roxanne, Louis, George and Angelina. Rosalie strapped Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Jasper took Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry, while Edward offered Molly and Arthur a ride.

We all showed up at Charlie's, unloaded the kids and waited for them to get settled in. Soon, Renesmee and Jake came over. We made sure the kids were comfortable and they all knew Charlie's name (this was quite easy was they all have an uncle named Charlie). I tried to help Charlie with the names, but he got too confused. I was thinking of putting name tags on all the kids, but I ruled that out soon enough – it would just be too weird.

Once the kids were settled in, we tried leaving ... but, you know, children like to cry when their parents leave them ... so we stayed a little longer and waited for them to stop crying. The mothers and fathers and grandmother and grandfather hugged and kissed the kids and whispered loving words in their tiny ears.

Edward and I had already told Nessie about the situation. She agreed to stay and help. She didn't seem to mind, I guess.

As if magic flew through the room (which it quite possible had), most of the kids fell asleep and we were able to leave. Audrey stayed with them, as was already planned.

When we got back home, we decided Edward and I should go hunting.

We run into the depths of the forest. I followed him and sometimes he would follow me. We found many animals. Edward decided we ought to eat more than normal because he didn't know when we'd be able to get blood again.

"Well ... what do you think, Bella?" asked Edward, smiling down eat me while I took the creatures blood.

I finished slurping the rich, red fluid and licked my fingers.

"I think ... I think if someone told me – I dunno – ten years ago, when I was eleven, that in ten years I'd be hunting for blood with my vampire husband while helping save a wizard from some other wizards, I wouldn't believe them."

Edward laughed and nodded his head. "I believe that."

"It's just crazy! Vampires – wizards – no one even believes people like us are alive! They think we're in old stories and fairytales and fables! Of course, I've gotten over the whole vampire thing, but ... wizards and magic ... that's still so weird!"

"I know – now, eat your bear."

"Yes, sir," I replied, giving a mock salute.

~*~

As night fell and everyone went to bed, I stood by the front window and watched as Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah and the other wolves prowled around the house. They would weave through the trees and stand still for a moment before continuing on their way.

I was scared.

I didn't know what would happen.

I didn't know when they would come.

I was ready to fight.

And ready to win.


	13. How?

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the last chapter being so short. The next chapters will be short, too. Sorry. However, you can think of it this way, with shorter chapter, we'll have more chapters. Happy? Read, review, enjoy. Remember, I reply to every single one of my reviews. Oh, and check out my profile – vote in my new poll and if you have any questions about the story, leave a review or PM me so I can make sure to answer them in the forthcoming chapters.

~*~

_Bang!_

The front door blasted in.

"Harry Potter!" called a familiar voice.

Everyone cringed.

_How?_ thought Harry. _How did they know we're here? How did Edward not know they were coming? How did Alice not see it? How?_

Harry pulled his wand from this pocket and began to venture to the door.

"Harry!" hissed Ginny, running up and grabbing his arm. "Where the Hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm – going – to – deal – with – _them_!"

"Harry, please – wait –"

"Oh, are we interrupting?"

There stood Lucius Malfoy, smirking. Behind him, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle stood, grinning like mad.

"No!" called Harry.

Before he knew, everyone else stood with their wands pointed at the three men. Also, the Cullens and the werewolves came rushing in.

"Well, Potter," said Malfoy, "I see you've made friends here. Mind telling me their names? We could get to know each other. But, then again, wolves – haven't you learned, Potter, from ten years ago? Your poor little werewolf friend didn't make it, did he? Shame, isn't it?" With every sentence, Malfoy took a step forward. "Well, if truth be told, I wouldn't give a damn if he lived. The only thing that bothers me – bothers us – is that _you lived_! You should have died, Potter! The Dark Lord should still be alive, living, breathing, making our world better!"

"Well, that didn't happen, did it?" snapped Ron.

"Oh, Weasley ... so naive, even after ten years. How did you survive?"

"He fought!" said George. "Which is what we're going to do with you!"

Malfoy started chuckling, which caused Crabbe and Goyle (who hadn't moved or said anything since they got into the house) to chuckle, too.

"You – you _Weasleys_ – are going to fight _us_? I'll believe it when I see –"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Malfoy dodged Percy's spell. The vase behind him burst and cries erupted.

Crabbe and Goyle started firing wherever they pleased. Malfoy kept Harry as his target.

"If you stay still, Potter, this will be a lot easier!"

"Yeah, right," commented Harry, throwing spells towards the three men. "Ginny!"

"I'm here, Harry, no need to panic!" replied Ginny, running up beside Harry and casting spells.

Different coloured lights wove their way through the house. Cries, _bang!_s, _boom!_s and everything in between could be heard. Everyone fought. The wolves tried to attack; however, they couldn't penetrate the thick Shield Charm around the men. The vampires stood behind, ready to pounce, ready to attack. It was all about the timing.

"Why do you want Harry?" shouted Bill, aiming his wand at Crabbe, but missing.

"We want to kill him!" replied Malfoy. "He's taken our Lord! The only way he can repay us is by his own death! We don't care who else we kill, Weasleys. We will take out the whole lot of you, if we have to!"

"Then so be it!" yelled George.

"Ah, but, Weasley, I do believe you have children – and a wife! You wouldn't want them to live without you, would you? But, then again, perhaps they'll be better off without you!" roared Malfoy.

George swore at him and flourished his wand wildly.

Everyone continued fighting.

Wanting to win.

Adrenalin.

Fight.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Charlie. "We had protective charms!"

"Merlin, you think those stopped us? We simply Apparited onto the doorstep. No one saw it coming, did they? We fooled you."

Spells continued to fly.

Suddenly, it happened.

The vampires pounced.

Malfoy went down.

Crabbe fell.

Goyle was last.

Harry didn't even realise he was doing it. He ran over and produced ropes, wrapping them around their wrists and feet. Percy came over and whispered, "_Stupefy!_" three times. When Harry gave him a questioning look, he said, "For good measure."

Three bodies lay on the floor.

Wizards, vampires and wolves regarded the bodies.

All was silent.

No one spoke.

It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, waiting. Waiting for something worse to come.

It never came.

They watched, not knowing what to do.

It had happened too fast.

_What was next?_


	14. American Ministry of Magic

**Author's Notes:** So, here we are, onto the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. If you like it, hate it or just wanna say hi, leave a review. However, if you put it as your Favourite Story or Story Alert or Author Alert or Favourite Author, tell me _why_ you like it. Read, review, enjoy.

~*~

Once we ran and pushed the rude wizards to the floor, I didn't know what to do. I watched as Harry tied ropes over their limbs and Percy chanted some spell at them which seemed to make them unconscious. Harry and Percy stepped back and we all looked at the bodies. We didn't know what to do. We made sure not to bite the wizards – that would be utterly terrible, if they became vampires.

Harry was the one to snap out of it first.

"We ought to get the American Aurors over here, quickly."

"How long before they wake up?" asked Rosalie.

"Maybe an hour, give or take a few minutes," Harry replied sombrely.

Harry and Ron – Aurors back in England – did the fancy magic that made them disappear into thin air. Jasper, Emmett and Edward brought the wizards into a room hardly ever used. We got Arthur to perform a few charms and spells on the wizards, so when they did wake up, they wouldn't be able to get out of the room, let alone off the floor. Bill heaved their wands out of their fat, rough hands.

Once the wizards were locked away, the rest of us went down to the kitchen. Molly started making food, probably to keep her mind off things, while Esme helped. Charlie and Angelina volunteered to go visit the children and told me they'd say hi to Renesmee. Everyone decided not to tell the kids about the events that had just happened – to keep them safe.

Harry and Ron were back soon, followed by many other men and women, all sporting wands. Silently, they marched up the stairs, to the room Alice showed them. We couldn't hear anyone, only a few low, muffled voices, whispering. After several minutes, they came back down the stairs. The three bodies were Levitated high in the air, in front of the Aurors. Harry and Ron bade goodbye to everyone and then closed the door. They came into the kitchen just as Molly was setting dinner on the table.

Everyone sat in their chairs and ate quietly. The only noise came from forks and knives scratching against plates. Soon, Charlie and Angelina arrived back. They said the kids were doing fine with Charlie. Audrey sent her love, as did Rensemee. There was no talk about earlier events.

~*~

"What will happen," I asked Edward, "when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle get to the Ministry?"

Edward pondered this for a moment. "They'll probably get questioned. After that, I expect they'll be sent back to London, for my questioning. The two Ministries will probably meet together and discuss things. Well, I really don't think it matters what happens, they'll all be sent back to Azkaban –"

"The wizard jail, right?"

"Yeah, that's right ..."

~*~

"Well, they've been questioned. Some of the officials want us to stop in at the Ministry for witness accounts. I think we should all go soon – if we're going, of course."

Everyone was eating breakfast. Cereal, toast, butter, jam, milk and juice were passed around the table and placed on plates, bowls and cups. Bill was reading out a letter the wizards of the US sent early this morning.

"Of course we're going!" cried Molly, taking a seat next to Arthur. "We want to get them back to Azkaban – telling our side of the story is the only way to do so! Bella, dear, would you and Edward be able to drive us all to the Ministry?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Thank you, dear. C'mon, Weasleys, _eat_! As soon as you're finished, please, get ready to leave."

"Yes, Mum," most of them mumbled.

"I still don't get why she treats us like children," Charlie whispered in Percy's ear.

Percy chuckled into his cup of tea.

As everyone finished, they left for their rooms. Although most of them were already dressed, I guess they had to wash, brush and do everything else humans do.

Less than thirty minutes after Molly asked me and Edward to drive anyone, we were in our cars, on the way to the American Ministry of Magic.

~*~

Me and Edward sat in the waiting room. When we got to the Ministry, there were wizards waiting. They asked who we were and all that stuff us and then proceeded to escort us through the large, metal gates.

We drove through a long hedge-bordered path. Every so often, we would go past a wizard, watching. After s few minutes, we made it to the actual Ministry. Going in the front door, we met a large, wooden desk. The lady at the desk asked for our names, however, she quickly realised who Harry was. Of course, once she saw Harry, she knew the red heads were the Weasleys and it was quite obvious that everyone else were spouses. She asked me and Edward who we were and all of us started explaining the situation at hand and that the Weasleys and Potters were staying at our house.

She pulled us through to a dark purple room and told us to wait. Soon, the Minister of Magic came through the door and told us everything Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle said in their questionings. He said they had explained that Malfoy had not planned in hurting Harry. He wanted to take him back to England and try to prove to their Ministry that Harry was guilty of ruining the world. On the other hand, Crabbe and Goyle said they had traveled over the Atlantic to kill Harry for killing their Lord. Crazy.

Although the Minister said he didn't think it was necessary, he still took all of the Weasleys and Potter in for questioning. He showed me and Edward to the waiting room. Edward mindlessly flipped through old wizarding magazines. I saw one with the title _Witch Weekly_. I looked at the poster on the wall (a centaur and a unicorn galloping through a deep, green forest) and took Edward's hand in my own.

After many hours, the Weasley's and Harry came out of the strict room and into the waiting room.

"How did it go?" asked Edward, standing upon their arrival.

"They're so going to Azkaban," responded George.

"That's good," I said, also getting out of my chair.

With that, we left. We drove home and everyone went to sleep. On the drive back, everyone told us the Ministry believed them. They ran tests on both the bad guys and the good guys. Once they went to bed, me and Edward filled Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle in. They were thrilled to here that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle would be going to jail. Really, though, to Harry, I think it was a relief.

~*~

*****CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE*****


	15. Author's Notes Four

**Author's Notes:** This story is on hold until further notice.


	16. Author's Notes Five

**Author's Notes:** So ... I'm thinking of deleting/not finishing this story.

I need to know what you guys/girls want.

Would you like me to finish it?

Do you really care?

C'mon, leave a review and tell me what you want.

If I don't get any feedback, I am, for sure, stopping this story completely.

HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!


	17. Welcome to England

Harry ran quickly. He grabbed his wand, pushed his glasses up and buttoned his shirt, all at the same time. Silently, he gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and whispered that he loved her in her ear. When he got out the door, Edward was standing there, holding out a tall glass of juice and a piece of buttered toast. Harry took them without hesitation and continued down the stairs, eating and drinking as he went.

Ron, Charlie, George, Percy, Bill, Arthur, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all seated around the table in the kitchen. Once Harry and Edward walked through the doorway, they, too, took their seats.

Everything was quiet. It had to be quiet. Their wives couldn't know what they were doing. Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie knew. They would tell Molly, Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny in the morning. By that time, the rest of them would be gone.

"It leaves in forty three seconds," whispered Edward, pointing to the lifeless fishing pole that lay on the table.

All eleven of them placed their hands on the cool metal. Only a few seconds later, they were gone. The tugging sensation began and soon disappeared. Harry felt the damp ground and stumbled to his knees.

"Never were good with things like that, were you, Potter?" chuckled George, helping Harry to his feet.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, never was."

"Over here!" called a short, thin man. He looked rather old and had blonde, gelled back hair. He slowly made his way over to the group of men.

As Harry waited for him to come over, he looked around. They were in a swamp of some sort. Right beside a large forest. The sky was grey, but Harry knew it had to be about mid-afternoon. The air was cold and a slow breeze went through the air.

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed the man. He grabbed Harry's hand and started to shake in violently. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Potter! It's taken years and we work with just two floors in between us at the Ministry! Oh, dear me, pardon my manners – my name is Jerry Gabriel. The Ministry has sent me to meet up with you once you arrived by Portkey – which, by the looks of things, I've done pretty well at it.

"Ah, right –" he looked around at everyone else "– So, who is everyone else, then? C'mon, give me some names."

"Ron Weasley."

"Bill Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Percy Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley."

"George Weasley."

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Edward Cullen."

"Jasper Hale."

"Emmett Cullen."

Jerry's head turned as everyone called out their names. "Well, yes ... I'll try to remember those, eh? Harry, boy, you'll have to help me!" He chuckled. When no one else laughed, he said, "Tough crowd. I guess we ought to get back to the Ministry. I do believe we can all Apparited safely to the –"

"Sorry for interrupting, Mr Gabriel, but the Cullens, they can't Apparited," explained Arthur.

"Oh ... my word, I was not told we would have Muggles with us."

"Not Muggles, not exactly. Vampires."

"Oh, dear ..." He looked at the vampires, then Arthur, then Harry and then again at Arthur. "Well, then, some Side-Along will have to take place. Partner up, partner up!"

Arthur/Carlisle, Bill/Emmett, George/Jasper, Ron/Edward, Percy, Charlie and Harry all disappeared as Jerry called, "Go!" As soon as they were gone, Jerry, also, vanished.

Harry enjoyed being back in England. He knew the Ministry like the back of his hand and, therefore, was not intimidated by it. He went right to Kingsley's office once he arrived inside. He took the first lift he could get to, not stopping to see if anyone else was coming along. Harry stood at the back. Upon reaching the right level, he pushed through the crowd of people and rushed to the door of the office.

"Kingsley!" he called, pounding his fist against the door. "Kingsley! Kinsley! Kings –"

"Harry!" Kingsley stood in the door, as tall as ever. "Where's everyone else?"

"I dunno, I just ran up here! Where are Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle? How'd they get away?"

"We must all talk _together_. Come into my office and we'll wait for the others."

It wasn't long before all the party members sat in Kingsley's office, sipping tea and coffee.

"So, Kingsley," said Arthur, balancing his tea cup on the edge of the cluttered desk, "tell us everything you know."

"First, Arthur, I'd like to hear what you blokes know about this. Do you know what happened after you left the American Ministry of Magic?"

"They went with the authorities, didn't they?" asked Ron.

"Well, yes."

"Obliviously, they went calmly, too, because had they thrashed about, they wouldn't have gotten here," explained Percy.

"Exactly."

"So they made here, to England, without any problems?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, yes."

"And so what happened when they got here?"

Kingsley was quiet. He seemed to be looking for the right words to describe the situation. "Once they arrived back here in England," he finally said, "we had our guards carry them down to Azkaban ... on the way there, they started going mad. They were throwing punches at whoever was near, kicking, too. When they'd hit the guards to the ground, they took all of their wands and left. No trace of them anywhere. We knew for a fact that you all would want to hear about it, though, I must say, we didn't think you'd come back here so soon to help find them!"

"I – we – had to, Kingsley," explained Harry. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I knew they were running about, killing random, innocent people. In fact, I can't sleep. I haven't slept well since that break out."

"We'll find them," retorted Arthur, "don't worry, we will."

"But where do we go?" asked Ron. "How do we know where to look?"

"I say we start back where they vanished. If nothing comes up, we can interview their families and friends. We – will – find – them."

"Well, Kingsley, sir, you sound pretty damn sure about this," said Edward, "and I fully believe you."

"All right, c'mon, I'll sure you where they vanished."


	18. Author's Notes Six

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter update. Sorry.

I'm just letting everyone know that I'm taking a break for a while. I'll come back after Christmas, perhaps and if I don't come back by New Year's then I'm probably quitting this story.

Anyway, to any Americans reading: Happy Thanksgiving. Everyone else: good morning, good afternoon, good night.

rainbows light up the sky  
xoxoxo


	19. Author's Notes Seven

Quite obviously, I haven't updated in awhile. Should I apologise or something? All right, I'll say I'm sorry: I'm sorry. Have you accepted it yet? I hope you have because that was a very sincere sorry.

So, how was your Hanukkah? Christmas? Kwanza? New Year? Other celebration that I've forgotten to mention? I really hope you all had fantastic holidays and got to spend valuable time with friends and family.

Back to the story, eh?

This is not a chapter update. This, if you looked at the chapter title, is just another Author Note. Crappy, I know. Anyway, I am here to inform you that I do not plan of finishing this story. I have way too much going on in my life. Complicated things. Things I won't mention here, for my own sake.

So ... I'm taking a break from this story, not deleting it, just taking a break. With this break comes no confirmed date on when I'll be back. I might be back in a few days, a few weeks, a few months, hey, maybe even a few years, I don't know yet.

I'm sorry.

Goodbye.

- rainbows light up the sky  
xoxoxo


	20. Finally, The End

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Guess what! I'm back! Now, this chapter is the end. The final run through. I don't know how I did, but I managed to finish everything in this one chapter. For that reason – it being the end – I thought I'd tell it from the point of view of everyone. I'll change point of views throughout the story; hopefully that makes it more interesting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and once you finish, go check out my friend's stories: jazzhands14. And just because I'm finished with this story doesn't mean I won't have new ones coming out every now and then, so put me on Author Alert, just in case!

_Point of View: Harry Potter_

"Um ... yes ... excuse me, Mr Potter, but I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important," a man whose head resembled a horse said, knocking on the door of Harry's office.

"What is?" Harry said, looking up from a piece of parchment he was writing on.

"There has been a sighting, sir, and the witness is being interviewed in an office down the hall. Kingsley thought I ought to inform you, in case you wanted to question him," the man told Harry.

Harry put his quill on the table and stood up, fixing his glasses in the process. "Tell Kingsley I'll be there soon, and not to let the witness go until I speak with him," Harry replied, beginning to walk to towards the door.

"Of course, Mr Potter." The man left, practically running down the hallway.

It had only been a few hours since Harry and company had landed – literally – in England. He had spent all day at the Ministry, doing everything in his power to contact people who may have seen Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle. He hadn't yet talked to Ginny or anyone back in Forks for that matter, but he knew he'd been yelled at as soon as he did. Ginny probably didn't take it well when she found out ... none of them probably did now that he thought about.

Harry left his office and walked into the lonely halls, everyone having left for home only a few hours back. Everyone else still mucking about was trying to find the Death Eaters. They hadn't had much luck up until this point, and Harry had to admit, he was a little excited at the thought of finally catching them and throwing them in jail.

_Point of View: Ginny Potter_

"_They did what?_" her mother yelled, eyes wide with fear and anger.

"About two hours ago," Esme explained calmly, "all of your husbands left, along with ours. They got a call from England, saying that they people you thought you had captured at escaped once they got back to Britain."

Ginny couldn't believe it. The first thing she couldn't believe was that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had escaped them and the second thing she couldn't believe was the Harry had left without telling her. She was furious at him, but she tried to keep calm, not to show how she really felt, but she knew the moment she finally got to talk with him, she'd let him know exactly how she felt.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Angelina. "When are we going?"

"Uh ..." Bella started, "Edward said you'd better stay here. They don't want you to be in the middle of it. It may cause more trouble. You're all safer here anyway."

"You're right, dear ..." Molly said, calming down. "We'll all wait here until we get word from them."

Everyone sat about the sitting room, not knowing what to do. All of the children were at Charlie's, so they had no one to look after. They just sat and waited.

_Point of View: Ron Weasley_

Harry pounded his first against the table as he sat down. "It's Harold Wade, right?" Harry asked, placing a stack of parchment on the table.

"Yes, Mr Potter," Wade replied.

"Well, tell me everything you saw." Harry position his quill on the parchment, ready to write anything he thought was important.

Ron had already heard this story many times before. Wade came in about half an hour ago and Ron had been in the same room with him ever since. He listen to him tell the story to Kingsley, then to his brothers, father and the Cullens and now he was hearing if for the fourth time. It was strange, Ron thought that he wouldn't believe this bloke, that he was just trying to be funny. However, once Wade started, Ron really did believe him. It just made sense.

"I was outside, trying to find my cat – Skippy. I thought he'd be out back, near the woods. So, naturally, I walked out there. It's just ... once I was almost to where the lawn and the forest met, I could hear something odd. It almost sounded as people were – well – _snoring_. Sure enough, I walked farther into the wood and saw three grown men, sleeping on the ground. I cast a shield charm, just in case, because I didn't know how they were.

"So, I walked closer, only to find there was some sort of shield up around them. I guess walking into their shield set off an alert of sorts because they all woke up within second. I stepped far back, not really sure what was going to happen. As soon as they stood up, though, I knew one of them was that Malfoy Death Eater and the other two had to be Crabbe and Goyle.

"I made certain my shield was strong, which was good, because they started to cast multiple different spells and charms at me. They ruined their own shield and started running towards town. I'm not sure that was the brightest idea, but I do know that the Malfoy mansion is only about five miles from my home. My only guess could be that they were going there."

Ron sighed and leaned against the wall. It was all so much to take it. Now that the chances seems good that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle did actually go to the mansion, they could get a group together and go. As long as Kingsley approved letting them in the house, but that wouldn't be a problem. He wanted to catch them almost as much as Harry did.

Harry finished writing down a few notes. "Thank you, Harold. Hey, Ron." Harry turned to his friend. "Could you go get Harold a cuppa tea and maybe something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Ron replied, nodding his head vigorously.

Ron walked the empty halls with a million thoughts running through his head. He wanted to find the Death Eaters just as bad as Harry did. He didn't tell Harry, but Ron, too, hadn't been sleeping well ever since the Death Eaters escaped. He also wondered how Hermione was back in Forks and how Rose and Hugo were doing at Bella's dad's house. Ron just wanted them to be safe. He knew the next moment Hermione saw him, she would slap him in the arm and go on and on about how worried she was and how Ron should have told her he was going. _Oh, well, what's done is done,_ Ron thought, reaching the kitchen. He found a box labelled "blueberry muffins" and decided he'd take one back to Wade, along with the glass of water.

_Point of View: Molly Weasley_

"Okay, that's it!" Molly yelled, finally snapping out of the calm retreat she had been in all day. "We need to go back! We need to help them! We made it through that bloody war, for Merlin's sake, I think we can handle three Death Eaters!"

"I agree!" Fleur exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

They had been sitting around all morning, waiting from some word from England, telling them everyone was okay and the Death Eaters were in Azkaban. Or that it had been one big misunderstanding. But not a single word. Bella and Alice left for a quick hunt, while Esme went to check on Charlie and Rosalie stayed behind with them.

"Listen, ladies," Rosalie said, "I'd love to let you go. I know how worried you must be, but I'm sure they're fine. In fact, I know they're fine. They're not stupid and they have more help over there than they do here. Right now, they're probably locking the jail cell doors as we speak."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Molly said. "And you're right, dear, they'll be fine." _I hope,_ she added in her head.

_Point of View: Bella Swan_

She could smell the deer, as could Alice. In only a few seconds, they both tracked it down and pounded, killing it in the blink of an eye. They drank its blood, carefully getting the right amount before sitting down on the damp ground.

"Think they're safe?" Bella asked, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sure they're fine."

Alice's eyes blanked out and stared away, into the distance. Bella didn't even try to get her attention, knowing it was only a vision. But she was still curious as to what Alice was seeing. Finally, Alice came back.

"What did you see?"

Alice paused, planning her words. "Let them go back," she whispered.

"What?" Bella asked, puzzled. "Let who go back where?"

"Let Molly and her daughters go back," Alice repeated.

"Is it safe?" Bella was excited. "Did they catch them?"

"No ..." Alice said sombrely. "But they will. We have to let them go back, they need them. I _saw_ it. They won't get there during a fight ... after ..."

_Point of View: Harry Potter_

"What's the plan, boss?" George asked, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"We're going to flying to the house ... and just go in ..." Harry addressed the crowd. "Everyone, make sure you keep up a shield and only stun people, we're not going to kill anyone unless is absolutely necessary! Okay then ... let's go!"

Everyone boarded brooms in groups of two and set off into the air. After several minutes of flying, they landed only a few metres from the Malfoy home. Harry was the first in line to walk up the pathway, quietly and cautiously. It was a huge shock when he noticed someone standing in their way.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry knew the voice. He knew it couldn't be good. He gripped his wand tightly, ready for a fight.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry replied, sounding almost cocky.

"You want my father and his friends?" Draco asked, walking closer to Harry and his group.

"You know, I won't bother lying – that's exactly why we're here." Harry could hear people gasping behind him.

"They're inside. C'mon in – they're stunned, but still about to go to Azkaban."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It didn't make any sense after all these years, after everything that happened, why was he just handing over his father?

"Excuse me?" Harry said, stepping up so he was eye-to-eye with Draco.

"Listen, Potter – I'm not a big fan of you, nor am I a fan of my father. I'm sick of it. Take him. I know I've done some pretty stupid things over the years, but I don't want to end put like him, so take him. And Crabbe and Goyle. I'm handing them over – free of charge – don't even both bringing them back. My mother's getting sick of it too," Draco explained.

Harry was taken aback. All he could do was nodded and tell his brothers-in-law to go inside and get them. Suddenly, Harry felt the need to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco.

"It's just ... all the planning we did ... and you're just standing here, telling us to take them ... I feel kind of stupid now."

_Point of View: Hermione Weasley_

They all landed softly, on the floor of the Ministry. In a few seconds, all of their children would follow. Hermione straightened her dress and prepared to catch her children. In the meantime, she continuously looked over her shoulder, hoping to see any sign of Ron or Harry. The children landed and everyone scrambled to catch them before they hit the floor. Once everyone was safely back in England, they began their trek up to the Auror offices, where Alice told them to go.

After waiting what seemed like hours, they finally showed up, practically singing through the hallways. Hermione spotted Ron right away, and as much as she wanted to mad at him, she couldn't. It seemed like all of her other sisters-in-law agreed, as they all started running towards their husbands, hugging them and whispering to them.

_Point of View: Narrator _

"So then we just started laughing about the whole situation," Harry said, ending the story on what happened in the capturing of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, I guess you all got lucky – lucky you caught them and lucky you didn't get hurt," Molly said, adding more food to her kitchen table for people to eat.

"We know, Mum, we know!"

**Author's Last Notes: **It's short and sweet, but it's done. It feels like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I don't have to worry about it anymore. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review!


End file.
